doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivicaar Avri
Ivicaar Avri To the right: Emblem of Ivicaar Avri by simplepinecone '' Goddess of love, magic and knowledge Ivicaar the Mother of all Magic was once a Goddess who guided the magic that enveloped Aul'Thessilax and its surrounding space. Ivicaar tended to the Weave constantly, making possible all the miracles and mysteries wrought by magic and users of magic. She was believed to be the embodiment of the Weave and of magic itself. Her eye bent on the beauty, with governance also over love. Her dogma primarily concerned love based on outward beauty, with primary importance placed upon loving people who responded to the Ivicaar's appearance. She drove a flying chariot pulled by seven enchanted lions. When in the chariot, nothing made of metal could touch Ivicaar. Description The only known description of Ivicaar was of a "beautiful peasant girl" who was just beginning her studies of the Art.As a goddess, Ivicaar could ''shape change at will and mortals who saw her reported she changed constantly. Others described her appearing in a form resembling a multicolored will-o'-wisp. Not much is known about her personality firm and stuck in her ways. Worshipers Her worshipers being few and far between, she has no grand churches only secluded cloisters and old wizard towers. All manner of spellcasters (clerics, crusaders, druids, monks, paladins, rangers, shamans, and wizards) were included in the hierarchy of Ivicaar's church. One of her first acts as the Lady of Magic was to ban the use of all magic greater than tenth level. Any caught breaking this ban would be sought out by the Seven Sisters to bind and strip one of their magic. Only those that seek her blessing and commit to her rites are given the privilege to use their magical gifts further and beyond. Ivicaar kept watch over magical research and regulated the advancement and dissemination of magical knowledge throughout the mortal world. Other then the pursuit and continuation of new magic they were expected to keep their appearance as flattering as possible and shower others with sweet words at least five times a month. Icivaar's clerics sought to bring beauty to the world in many forms, all of which were pleasing to the senses. They created great works of art, became patrons for promising actors, and imported exotic luxuries like satin and fine wines. Her followers also enjoyed looking beautiful, and hearing tales of romance. The stories ranged from star-crossed love, true love overcoming all else, to following one's heart Rituals and Methods of Worship Prayer Prayers to the goddess are done with hands outstretched over the head, or straight-out from the body if an image of the Goddess is there to venerate. Normally, in a group, a cup is passed around, and prayers are said until all have spoken to the Goddess. The cup is refilled as needed. Prosperity Ritual A prosperity ritual is a gathering of many members who perform blessings and give gifts to the goddess. The ritual is performed as a deep structure of magic and positions and is a high-ritual prayer meant to bestow prosperity upon the Goddess. Hand Washing The ritual begins with ceremonial cleansing. Everyone dips their hands into the bowl of water and dries them off with white towels. The water is lightly scented with oil. Once cleansed, the participants form a half-circle around the altar of Ivicaar Avri. Sacrifice to Ivicaar Avri A sacrifice of honey cakes and seasonal fruit is placed on a plate for the Goddess. When the ritual is over, the sacrifice may be taken outside and left for the Goddess. Ideally, the sacrificial items would be burnt. Libation The libation of watered wine is poured into a bowl. At the conclusion of the ritual, the water is poured upon the earth in honor of Ivicaar Avri. Flower Offering There are two occasions in which flowers are given. They could be given to those who attend a ritual to the goddess and can be given as charm-like gifts. All flower-giving is followed with sweet, flowery words of praise and blessings for one another. The Washing and Cleansing This is a purification of the body in rose oil in which one cleanses the body, particularly the hair, which is said to hold the negativity in the body. Through incense, bath salts, and oils, they take their time to revitalize their body and fix their spiritual positivity. Category:Gods Category:Good Pantheon